Mazzimo
Mazzimo is a flying horse who appears in the Disney Junior animated series Sofia the First. He is the older brother of Minimus. Background Personality Unlike his family who like living in Royal Stables, Mazzimo has always hated the domesticated life and has always wanted to live free in the wild. This desire is so strong that he was willing to sacrifice a comfortable life for a free one which is shown when he states "A cozy cage is still a cage." Yet he still cares about his family as shown when he calls Minimus "Bro" or "Baby bro" and tells him his one regret about leaving home was that he left his family behind. Physical Appearance Unlike Minimus, who is a pony, Mazzimo is a real horse as shown by his size and the shape of his head. Like his brother, he's completely purple with his mane a darker shade than his coat. Role in the Series Mazzimo used to live in a Royal Stable with his parents and younger brother Minimus in a kingdom ruled by a kind and noble king. Despite having a kind master and a comfortable life, Mazzimo, unlike his family, wanted to be wild and free. One night, a visiting horse told Mazzimo about Wildwing Valley, a magically hidden valley where mystical animals roamed free. Mazzimo knew he had to find this place and said good-bye to his parents and brother, who couldn't understand why he was leaving due to loving life in the castle and were sad to see him go. On the way, he was captured by the Knights of Borrea and taken to Borrea Castle where he was held against his will by Prince Roderick, who renamed him Thundercloud. Mazzimo makes his debut in "The Secret Library", after Minimus and Princess Sofia enter the Royal Stables of Borrea. Minimus, who's still angry at him for leaving him and their parents, gets into an argument with him that attracts the attention of Prince Roderick and his stable master Gavin. After tripping them up, Sofia frees Mazzimo and they take off, with Roderick and Gavin in pursuit. After losing them, Minimus and Mazzimo have another argument that distracts Minimus in a way that makes Sofia fall off of him. This distracts the two horses long enough for Roderick and Gavin to catch up and capture them both. While being secured, Mazzimo explains to Minimus that feeling tied down was why he left home and that he always regretted leaving his family behind and the two brothers reconcile. Luckily, Sofia intercepts them and defeats Roderick and frees the two brothers. Afterward, they head to Wildwing Valley where Mazzimo and Minimus part on good terms. Mazzimo makes his second appearance in "Best in Air Show". He first appears after he catches Sofia and Minimus sneaking into the arena. Mazzimo tells them he leaves Wildwing Valley to see their parents' show every time Gemina and Argus hold one. Minimus reveals that he's practicing his routine for for the Amateur Stunt Flyer contest and Mazzimo tells him to let him watch their routine which he's impressed by. Their routine is interrupted by his mother Gemina who forbids Minimus from being in the contest. Mazzimo tells his mother that his brother is a great flyer but she won't listen so Mazzimo urges Minimus to enter the contest anyway. When Minimus finally proves himself to his parents, Mazzimo does some stunt flying with them. Trivia * One of Mazzimo's nicknames for Minimus is "Baby bro", which is the same nickname given to Prince Hugo by his older brother Axel. Gallery Mazzimo trying to break out.JPG|Mazzimo trying to break out. 58. The Secret Library (14) feat. Minimus, Mazzimo.png Mazzimo1.JPG 58. The Secret Library (15) feat. Aunt Tilly, Minimus, Mazzimo.png I'll get you lose.JPG|"I'll get you lose." Mazzimo caught.JPG Mazzimo-Minimus1.JPG Mazzimo and Minimus making up.JPG Mazzimo-Minimus3.JPG Sofia-Minimus-Mazzimo4.JPG|"I love you too, bro." Mazzimo-Sofia-Minimus 5.JPG|"Hey, Sofia." Mazzimo 10.JPG|"Wow! Baby bro's got good!" Mazzimo 11.JPG It's now or never.JPG|"Here we go. It's now or never bro." Sofia-Minimus-Mazzimo 13.JPG|"He's his own horse, mom." Mazzimo with his family.JPG Mazzimo with his family 2.JPG Category:Sofia the First characters Category:Mystical animals Category:Pegasi Category:Disney Junior characters Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:Siblings Category:Characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Characters who fly